


Crash: A Race to Remember

by Sabishiioni



Series: Crash [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Durincest, Fingering, I'll update when I'm awake, It's 3AM, M/M, Modern AU, Sex, blowjob, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company has been reborn to modern earth. Only one remains missing, but when he's found it might already be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit  
> Warning: Read them  
> Follow Me:[Tumblr](http://sabishiioni.tumblr.com/)  
> Mindless Babble: Finally...
> 
> Dedications:  
> [ Antisafic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisafic) AKA: She who gives me all these awesome ideas.
> 
> [ Child-of-Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfMonsters) For encouragement
> 
> [Werecakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/) For word help
> 
> [LittlestSecret](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret) My Khuzdul expert
> 
> [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/) Because she partially inspired this fic. 
> 
> [K9dixie548](http://k9dixie548.tumblr.com/) For helping me get to point C
> 
> [Sashach](http://yensasha.tumblr.com/) Just for being my number one fan. <3

“We’re never going to find him, are we?”

Thorin sighed as he rested a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You can’t give up hope. Now that we have found our burglar, all we have left is to find your brother.”

Fili huffed as he continued to stare outside as the rain drops raced each other on the window pane. “It’s been so long… Why hasn’t he remembered? Why isn’t he looking for us? For me?”

“I’m sure there is a reason…” The former dwarf lord resisted the urge to take his eldest sister son into his arms. He desperately wished he had the answers they were all seeking but even with the backing of Oakenshield Industries behind them, the search for their missing 14th member was proving fruitless. Even Gandalf had been found, though the wizard had yet to join them, saying he had something he needed to finish first.

Fili curled up tighter in the window alcove, trying but failing not to let the tears escape his pale blue eye. He took a breath to ask for time alone in the library of the huge mansion when the door opened and Dwalin stalked in, wearing a huge grin that spoke of untold horrors.

“Fili, lad! I have something that will bring ya outta this funk ya’ve been in!” He reached into his leather cut and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the young man.

Fili blinked in confusion as he took the offered gift and opened it. Inside were thirteen tickets to a motocross competition that was being held at the local arena. He looked at the tall biker, his expression screaming what words could not. .

“Trust me! I know this’ll be just tha thing ya need to pick ya up.” He grinned triumphantly. “It’s tonight, so I’m thinkin’ we make a night outta it. Go out ta dinner, watch tha show- it’ll be fun! I even got us front row box seats!”

Thorin looked at his shield brother as if the man had lost his mind but sighed. “What could it hurt? It might be just the thing we need to clear our heads.”

Fili nodded and handed the tickets back to Dwalin to take care of. “Alright…I’ll be down in a few. I just need a moment…”

Thorin gently squeezed his nephew’s shoulder. “Take your time. We’ll leave when you’re ready.”  
***  
“So…they race around this track and whoever is left alive wins, right?”

Dwalin rolled his eyes at Ori, who was smirking up at him. “No more ‘Mad Max’ fer ya…”

Fili listened with half an ear while watching the bikers tear around the track. He could understand Ori’s confusion. Already, there had been at least five crashes, one which resulted in a rider being taken off the track on a stretcher. For the life of him, he couldn’t see why Dwalin thought this would be such a good idea.

“Ah, here’s tha one favored ta win- Eric Duval.” Dwalin pointed out the competitor in blue and white leathers. 

Fili watched the rider as he got on his bike. He didn’t really notice anything different about this man other than the fact that he seemed more confident than the others. He might have been a bit smaller too but it was hard to tell from a distance.

He lifted his head as the race started. There definitely was a difference noticeable now. Eric took the lead immediately and never let go of it. Even Fili could see that this competitor knew how to ride, becoming one with his bike, moving with it as if they were a hybrid of man and machine.

“He’s good…”

Dwalin just grinned. “Wait ‘til ya see him in tha winners circle!”

Indeed, at the end of the day, it was Eric Duval who rode his bike into the winners circle. But it was only when he removed the goggles and helmet, letting long, dark hair fall to his shoulders that Fili and Thorin shot to their feet.

“KILI!”

***  
Fili waited until the mostly female fan club was finished before approaching the biker. Kili- no, Eric- smiled and waved at the last girl to leave before turning to head to his trailer. Fili waited until the younger man got close.

“You have quite the following.”

The brunet looked up, startled but then smiled. “Yeah. My manager says I have the perfect combination- charm, good looks and better skills.”

Fili shrugged. “And yet you have to force the smile. It doesn’t reach your eyes.”

Eric’s face betrayed the shock and awe he was feeling. “That’s true, but you’re the first to notice. And I don’t even know your name…”

“Apologies. I’m Fili Durinson.” He held out his hand, which Eric took with a guarded grin.

“Durinson…Why does that sound familiar?”

Fili smiled. “My uncle is Thorin Durinson, founder and CEO of Oakenshield Industries.”

“Oh! Okay- we use Okenshield security systems on the trailer!” Eric brightened as he finally remembered. “It’s a really good system. Three attempts have been made but no one has ever gotten past it.”

“That’s good. I’ll let Nori know. He’ll be thrilled.”

Eric tilted his head. “’Thorin, Fili, Nori’. A very Nordic sounding group you have there.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Fili chuckled. “We’re just one, big happy family.”

“Must be nice.” He motioned for Fili to join him as he walked to the trailer that bore his team’s name on the side.

“Well, Thorin is the only one I’m directly related to. The others are distant relations.” He looked at Eric. “What about you? Any family on the team?”

“No…No family at all.”

Fili blushed. “Jeeze- I’m sorry, you don’t even know me and here I am asking personal questions like that.”

Eric shook his head, a small grin appearing on his face. “It’s alright; I don’t mind. It’s weird but…it just feels good talking to you, like I can trust you.”

“I don’t think it’s weird.” Fili gave a one armed shrug. “I mean…I feel the same way.”

Eric grinned as they came to a stop in front of the black trailer. “Um…I’d invite you in, but it’s not really a good place for company.”

“This is where you stay?” Fili asked, a bit mortified that his brother didn’t have a proper place to sleep.

“It’s good for press. ‘Star Biker Stays with Bike 24/7’.” He smiled. “I don’t really mind. I don’t need much so…”

Fili reigned in his anger that Kili didn’t have the riches he deserved. It would do him no good to get upset about it until Eric remembered who he was. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked back at the man with his brother’s face.

“Okay, creepy stalker time- I’d like to spend some more time with you so, would you have lunch with me tomorrow?”

Eric’s laugh was so much like Fili remembered, it hurt. “I’d love to!”

“Really?”

Still laughing, Eric nodded. “Yeah! I did say that I felt I could trust you. It’s nice that I finally have a good looking guy asking me out!”

Fili blushed at that, which made Eric stop laughing and turn equally red. “Oh, shit- you didn’t mean as a date did you…?”

“N…no…actually, that’s what I meant but…I was afraid to call it that since…you know…we just met.”

Eric’s body visibly relaxed. “Oh good! It’s been forever since a guy asked me out.”

Blue eyes softened. “You’ve got to be kidding me- a good looking man like you?”

Eric snorted. “When looks and thinking I’m rich are the only reasons to date me, I’m not interested.”

“Ah. Good thing I’m only interested in your mind then.”

Chewing on his lip, Eric looked at Fili shyly. “I…hope that’s not true. You might not like me for very long.”

“I seriously doubt I’ll have a problem staying interested in you.”

Blushing even more, Eric looked at the ground. “Um…right…so, um…I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it.” Smiling, Fili leaned in and gently kissed the man’s cheek.

Eric blinked. “Weird. That felt familiar…”

Fili smiled sadly. “Yeah, it did.”

***  
“I’m home…” Fili announced as he stepped into the foyer of the mansion Thorin had bought when Fili had decided on a collage. 

Bofur met him with a somewhat forced smile. “He didn’t remember, did he?”

The blond shook his head. “No. Although he did say he liked being around me and agreed to lunch.”

“Well, I guess that’s something…”

Fili stared at his friend. Thankfully, in this life, Bofur had foregone the braids, keeping his hair short. Of course his new job as an assistant to a psychiatrist necessitated the need for fewer hand holds. However, he had somehow found the hat. The same damn hat with ear flaps and all. No one knew how he had managed that.

“There’s something you’re not telling me…”

Bofur looked down at his feet. “Aye…Oin might’ve found a reason why yer brother doesn’t remember.”

Fili knew it was bad if Bofur had reverted back to his dwarven accent. Instead of pressing the man for answers, he brushed passed him and headed for the source. He found Oin in the den, and he was not alone. Everyone else was sitting on the various chairs and couches scattered around the room. Bofur came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder which Fili threw off and headed for the older man that sat at the computer.

“Oin, what did you find?”

In this life, the former apothecary was a man in his mid-40s and thankfully had his hearing. He turned sad eyes towards the youngest in their company. 

“We may not be able to bring Kili back.” He turned the monitor so Fili could see it. There was a news article about how Eric Duval had been involved in a bad wreck during a race that had left him comatose for almost a week.

“But…that was over a year ago. He wouldn’t be able to race if a doctor hadn’t cleared him, right?”

“One would think.” Oin sighed. “The doctor that cleared him is…well…”

“It’s Thranduil,” Thorin growled out, startling the slender man that had been lying in his lap.

Of all the reincarnates, Bilbo’s was the most different. He still had the curly blond hair and the hazel eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. This Bilbo was tall and slender, with lean muscles and perfect bronze colored skin. Thorin had actually found him modeling for a major company that he was thinking of investing in.

“Thorin. Deep breath. You know the headaches you get when you become upset…”

Deep blue eyes softened as Thorin looked at the younger man his lap. They were a little closer in age, with Bilbo in his late 20s and the former dwarf in his early 30s. He chuckled as he shook his head.

“And then some things never change as you still nag…”

Bilbo stuck out his tongue before he stood and walked over to Fili with all the grace of a dancer. “What Oin and Thorin are trying to say is that the doctor is corrupt enough that he would sign the paperwork clearing Kili even if he wasn’t ready.”

Fili looked the one time hobbit in the eye, horror creeping into his features. “He shouldn’t be racing?”

“Lad, he shouldn’t e’en be onna bike!” Gloin said from where he sat with Dwalin. A former cop, he now sat in a matching leather vest, proudly emblazed with the title of Sargent at Arms.

Oin nodded. “From what I’ve dug up, he’s already been concussed at least three times before this. True, they were less severe, but they still did damage.”

“So…you’re saying he may never remember who he was?”

“Fili, it’s worse than that. The next time he gets knocked out, he may not wake up. Ever.”

The young man looked at the doctor before looking at Thorin. “Then…What if I convince him to give up racing and come live with us?”

“Will you be alright if it’s Eric and not Kili?” Thorin asked as he stood up to walk over to his lover, wrapping an arm around the slender waste.

Fili swallowed as he hugged himself. “He…he’s still Kili, even if he doesn’t remember. And…he…he said he wanted to have lunch with me…even though we just met…”

“There is always hope, Fili,” Bilbo said, gently touching the back of the other’s hand. 

Thorin brushed back some of the short blond hair. “Ask him. We can have a room ready by tomorrow night if need be.”

For the first time since he came home, Fili smiled. “Thank you.”

Dori grinned. “Oh, a new room! This will be so much fun!”

Fili rolled his eyes. “I have homework to do before I go to bed…”

Bilbo laughed as he tugged on Thorin’s arm. “Oh, so do I. And I think I’ll need help with it…”

Ori looked at the pair, confused. “But you don’t go to…Oh.”

Nori laughed as he slung an arm over his red faced little brother’s shoulder, watching Bilbo drag Thorin away. “Don’t worry, Ori- Someday you’ll find your One and then you’ll understand innuendo.” 

The young writer stared down at his hands, determined not to look at any one particular former dwarf in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit (Though I do own Twig and Enri. For what that's worth...)  
> Warnings: There may be some diabetes inducing scenes.  
> Mindless Babble: I was going to wait a week to post this, but yeah. Crappy day means you get this chapter early.  
> Oh- A villain shows up this chapter. Any guesses as to who it is? ( I "cleverly" disguised him.)  
> Also, shamelessly used another obsession in here as well. A few of you might get it.

Bofur hummed softly as he worked on the transcripts. He hated this job with a passion and hated his boss even more. But, he needed the money. Well, that wasn’t exactly right. Thorin would be more than happy to help Bofur open his own little shop where he could sell the books Ori wrote and the accompanying toys that Bifur made as well as his own whimsical creations. But Bofur wanted to do it on his own; he wanted to make the money himself, just so he knew he would be able to do it.

“Bofur! Has my nine o’clock shown up yet?”

He looked at the clock. It was five minutes to. “Not yet, sir.”

“Be sure to send him in promptly when he gets here. He’s a very important client and he hasn’t been in town for a long while.”

“I’ll be sure to send him in right away, Dr. Anguis.” Some days, Bofur was sure that Dr. Anguis was actually Azog, reincarnated. 

He looked at the schedule to see if he knew this so called client. His eyes bugged as he read the name.

“Well, bless me…” Eric Duval’s name was neatly written in the little box. Just as he was pondering texting Fili, in walked the boy himself, looking for all the world like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Bofur could sympathize.

“Eric Duval for a nine o’clock…”

“Aye, he’s been waitin’ fer ya.”

“I bet…” the boy mumbled under his breath. He dragged his feet into the office where Dr. Anguis greeted him with faked cheerfulness before closing the door.

Bofur couldn’t resist and flipped the switch on the intercom that would allow him to listen in without being detected, thanks to a little bit of work done by Nori. He listened as his employer spent half the visit scolding Kili- Eric -about how important these sessions were. The other half was mostly on how the biker should grow up and get a real job.

When he came out, Bofur quickly flipped the switch again. Eric looked much worse than when he had gone in. That was the last straw for former miner and toy maker.

“Dr. Anguis? I quit!” Then he gently took Erick’s arm and led him out the door and to the car Thorin let Bofur drive. “Come on lad. I need coffee.”

“Ummm… do I even know you?”

Bofur’s eyes widened with embarrassment. “Oh! I’m sorry- I’m Bofur, a friend of Fili’s.”

Eric posture relaxed at the sound of the name. “Oh. Then I guess you already know who I am.”

“Aye, I do. You’re the lad Fili couldn’t shut up about last night.”

A light blush spread across pale cheeks. “Really? He talked about me?’

“Spent most of the night looking up videos of you racing and anything he could find on what you do.”

“Wait…how do you know what he was doing last night?” A bit of fear crept into dark eyes,

Bofur grinned, unlocking the passenger’s side door and opening it. “His room is right next to mine!”

“So…you live with him?” 

“Yep. Me and my brother are part of the family. And my cousin too.” 

“Oh.” Eric slid into the car and buckled up as Bofur closed the door and got into the driver’s side. “Um…where are we going? I mean, I meeting Fili for lunch and I don’t want to be late.”

“Don’t worry. I know this great little coffee shop not far from where Fili’s going to take you.” He glanced at Eric. “Anybody you need to tell before I get arrested for kidnapping?”

Eric blinked and scrambled for his cell, shooting off a quick text. “Okay, that’ll do it. I’m free for the rest of the morning.”

Bofur nodded and took off, feeling better than he had in a long time. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go half and half with Thorin on his shop.

***  
“Here you are- one double espresso and one mocha. Enjoy!”

Eric watched as the man with close cropped white hair wink at him before he walked away from them. He couldn’t help but to notice the perfectly starched white shirt with perfectly creased slacks and highly polished dress shoes. He tilted his head as he picked up the bill and saw that the drinks were free.

“Um…why did he not charge us?’

Bofur shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Maybe he thinks you’re hot.”

Eric’s face lost all color as he hastily took a sip of his mocha. 

“So why do you go to Dr. Anguis? He’s not very good and he’s an ass.”

The younger man chuckled. “No arguments here. The only reason I go is because my manager says I’m depressed. Dr. Anguis thinks I have abandonment issues.”

“Do you?’

Eric shrugged as he stirred his drink. “I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, I never knew my parents. A cop found me literally in a dumpster. Doctors didn’t know how old I was because I was so small, but they figured I was just a few days. I spent most of my life in various foster homes and orphanages. I think that’s part of the reason Fili interests me so much- he said he has a big family.”

“Aye, he does. There’re thirteen of us. And a trouble maker who writes every once in a while.”

“Wow! That must be so awesome!”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw the line at the bathroom in the morning…”

Eric laughed. “Maybe, but I think I could handle that if I knew that there was someone waiting for me at a real home, someone I could talk to whenever I needed to.”

Bofur couldn’t help but to grin. “You could still have that.”

“Maybe. Do you really think that Fili will like me?”

“I think he’s already in love with you.”

Chewing his lower lip, Eric nodded. “Funny. I could say the same thing about me with him.”

“So there you go, one problem solved.”

Eric grinned. “I think you’re putting the cart before the horse here, but yeah, I wouldn’t mind having Fili to come home to.” He tilted his head. “Hey, in less than half an hour, you’ve helped me more than Dr. Anguis has in six months’ worth of office visits.”

Bofur chuckled. “Maybe I should open up my own practice. But I think I’d have to be pretty exclusive. Maybe only one client. And I think I’d have to keep my office here…”

The young biker laughed. “I like the way you think!”

***  
“That was Dori. He’s part of the family and I doubt he really was hitting on you.” Still, Fili made a mental note to have a chat with the barista when he got home.

“Jeeze! You have family everywhere!” 

Fili set his menu down to look at his companion. “Yeah… I really do.”

“Wait… you know someone here too, don’t you?” Eric looked over the top of his menu.

“Um… yeah… The chef here is Bofur’s brother, Bombur.” Fili had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “He’s also the one that does most of dinners at home. He loves to cook and is really good at it.”

Eric laughed as he closed his own menu. “I still feel bad about Bofur quitting like that.”

“Don’t. He hated it there.”

“Still…” He smiled as the waiter came to take their order.

“How long are you in town?”

“Until next week. Why?”

Fili shrugged. “Well, you seem to like big families…I thought maybe you might like to try mine out.”

Eric looked at the blond funny. “What do you mean?”

“Come stay with us. You’ve already met almost half of us. And you’d have your own room, three hot meals a day and a line at the bathroom.”

The brunet smirked. “You know, Bofur mentioned that. Do you only have one bathroom?”

“No, but Bombur uses one, my uncles use another which leave the third for us.” Fili scrunched up his face. “Trust me; there is a reason for Bombur having his own.”

Laughing, Eric picked up his water glass. “Let me think about it. I have a photo shoot with some model after lunch. Why don’t you come with me so I’ll have someone to talk to and I’ll give you my answer after it?"

Fili grinned, watching the boy with his brother’s face drink deep from the glass. “Sounds fun.”

***  
Thorin burst through the front doors, carrying Bilbo over his shoulder. The former hobbit was wrapped in a thick blanket despite the day’s heat. The CEO did not pause, making a beeline up the stairs for their bedroom. Oin started to follow, concerned for the one time burglar’s health, when a familiar voice stopped him.

“Bilbo is well. Uncle is just slightly mortified.”

Several sets of eyes turned towards Fili, noting that he seemed to have grown extra arms and legs. Brown eyes peeked over the blonds shoulder. One of the arms held a duffel bag. Bofur grinned, finally seeing the person behind their young prince.

“Eric! Ya came!”

Fili chuckled as he felt the other duck behind him again. “Apparently, Eric and Bilbo were supposed to be posing together today. Neither one knew until we got there and I saw Thorin.” He blushed and looked down at his feet. “And…Thorin hadn’t realized what kind of photo shoot it was…”

“I swear I didn’t know either!!” Eric wailed, tears in his eyes.

Fili turned and hugged the other. “It’s okay- Thorin is just a little over protective…”

Dwalin finally clued into what had probably happened and promptly burst out laughing. “So that’s why Bilbo’s all wrapped up!”

Balin shook his head. “And how many pictures were ruined because o’ ye two?”

Blushing furiously, Fili mumbled, “Just a few…”

Ori shook his head. “Will all of you back off? The poor boy is terrified enough!”

Eric again peeked out from behind Fili, his eyes widening. “You…you’re Ori Johnson…!”

The smaller man looked surprised, his eyebrows rising above the glasses he wore. “Um…yes…?”

Grinning Eric dropped his duffel bag that he had picked up before the photo shoot. Digging into it, he pulled out a battered children’s book. He proudly presented it to the startled man.

“It’s one of the few things that I got to keep from when I was a kid. I always made sure that I kept it in the bottom of my bag so no one would take it from me!”

Ori carefully took the tattered book, his heart breaking as he saw the many different types of tape that held it together. It was one of his first books, about a mouse that had befriended a winged unicorn. He had thought it silly at the time but it warmed his heart to know that someone had cherished it so.

“My favorite part was always when Twig saves Enri.” His cheeks turned slightly pink. “I used to daydream about being Twig and getting to save a magical creature and doing great things…”

“It seems you have done many great things, even if they don't include making friends with a flying unicorn.” He handed the book back to Eric. “Have Fili bring you by my room after dinner. I have something to show you.”

Eric grinned, and turned to Fili. His expression was so Kili it nearly killed Fili to smile back at him.

***  
Shortly before dinner, Fili cornered Bofur and Dori. “Why did you let him think Dori was hitting on him? He was terrified when we met for lunch because he thought it might screw us up!”

Both men bowed their heads. Dori shuffled his feet a bit before answering. “I thought it would be funny. Kili would have thought it was funny.” He sighed. “And now I went and made myself sad again.”

Fili sighed, his anger deflating. “Yeah, Kili would have thought that was funny. But Eric is not him. I know everyone is telling me that but all of us need to accept that.”

Bofur huffed. “I’ll not accept defeat this early in the game! Like Bilbo said, there’s always hope.”

“Maybe, but we can’t keep expecting him to react like Kili.” Fili looked away. “I am not the only one who needs to stop thinking of him as my brother.”

“I do apologize, lad. I will speak with him at dinner and explain my actions.”

“As will I,” Bofur added, looking properly chastised

“Thank you,” Fili replied sadly

Bofur clasped the younger man on the shoulder. “I do hope he get used to our sense o’ humor, soon.”

Finally laughing, Fili shook his head as the man led him to the dining hall. “He will. He survived meeting Thorin after that photo shoot. He’ll figure out our humor.”

***  
“Why do you think he wants to see me?”

Fili smiled gently at Eric. “He seemed quite touched about the book. Maybe he’s working on a new one and wants your opinion.”

Wide brown eyes became saucers. “Do you think so? That would be so awesome!”

Chuckling, Fili knocked on Ori’s door. He tilted his head when Bifur answered. He knew Eric had been a little uneasy around the mute with the strange black and white hair, not understanding the sign language he had used. However, the feeling was not mutual as Bifur had tried his hardest to make the boy smile, even though Fili was the one that understood what he had been trying to do.

“Hey, Bifur. Ori asked to see Eric after dinner…”

The older man grinned and took both of their hands, pulling them into the bedroom. Eric looked around, his expression one of mild horror. There were books and papers scattered everywhere. Empty pizza boxes were stacked by the door. An unmade bed was shoved in the corner while a cluttered desk sat next to it. Ori stepped out of the small walk-in closet and grinned.

“Oh good! Just finished gathering up everything!” He handed Eric a large gift bag. “For being such a dedicated fan!”

Eric looked at Fili who nodded before looking in the bag. The first thing he pulled out was a new copy of the book he owned. His grin widened as he opened the book to find that Ori had signed it for him. At Ori and Bifur’s encouragement, Eric continued looking through the bag, finding the complete set of Ori’s book as well as toy version of Twig and Enri.

“Ah- those are the prototypes Bifur made for the Enchanted Friends series,” Fili explained, adoring the expression on Eric’s face.

“But…I can’t take these! They must be worth a fortune!”

Bifur stepped over to the young man, wrapping his large hands around Eric’s smaller ones and gently closed them around the toys before stepping back. He signed quickly to Fili.

“Bifur says that he knows he found the one person who will really love and cherish them. I think it might be a good idea to keep them.”

Grinning, Eric threw his arms around the much older dwarf, hugging him tightly. He repeated his actions with Ori.

“Thank you so much! This is like all my birthdays and Christmas’ all rolled into one!”

Fili chuckled. “Why don’t you head to your room and I’ll join you in a few. Maybe you can read your favorites to me.”

Eric’s face lit up as he nodded. Clutching the bag to his chest, he took off in the general direction of the guest room he was staying in.

Ori turned his gaze to Fili after the other boy had left. “Mahal, he’s Kili and doesn’t even know it.”

The smile that appeared on Fili’s face was broken and full of pain. “I know. His mannerisms, his smile, his laugh… hell, even the way he moves. They’re all Kili.”

Bifur laid a hand on the young blonds shoulder before signing something. He didn’t need to form the words with his hands; not when the sympathy in his eyes spoke just as clearly.

“I don’t know…But I know I still want him in my life even if he never remembers.”

Ori smiled. “It seems he wants you in his life too.”

“A blessing. I better go make sure he found his way back. It seems that he has a lousy sense of direction if he's not on his bike.”

Ori and Bifur chuckled. “I guess there are ways he is different too.”

Fili lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “We all came back a little different.”

Bifur snapped to get Fili’s attention before he signed something the made the prince blush.

“I think I changed a little more than just having less hair…” he said, running a hand over his short crew cut. 

There was a tap on the door and Balin stuck his head in. “Ah, there ye are. Eric got a might bit turned around but he’s now waitin’ fer ye in his room.”

“See?” Fili laughed as he nodded his farewells to the three and made his way to the guest room. There, he found Eric stripped down to his boxers, shifting through the stack of books on the canopied bed. Blue eyes widened as they caught sight of the scar over the other’s heart. Without thinking, he stepped forward and touched it.

“Fili?”

“Where did you get this scar?”

The biker shrugged as he looked down at the mark. “Don’t know. I’ve had it as long as I can remember.”

Swallowing hard, Fili tried not to think about it. But how could he not? That was where the spear had pierced Kili’s dwarf chest. There could be no doubt now. Eric was Kili. Sighing, Fili kicked off his Convers and settled next to Eric. 

“So, which book are you going to read to me?”

Eric grinned. “All of them!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit  
> Warnings: Cliffie this chapter  
> Mindless Babble:

A soft nuzzle awoke him the next morning. He grinned, still half asleep and dreaming of his time in the Blue Mountains.

“’Mornin’ Kili…”

“’Kili’? Who’s that?”

Blue eyes snapped open in horror. They were met with brown eyes full of mirth and mischief. Eric looked through the eyes of one long lost, tilting his head in a way that only added the appearance of his brother. 

“Shit! I’m sorry Eric!” He sat up, scrubbing his face. “Here I fall asleep in your bed and wake up with another’s name on my lips.”

Eric smirked. “Well, if you tell me who Kili is I might forgive you.”

“Kili… he was my brother.” He lowered his eyes. “In another lifetime…”

Pulling back, Eric’s face took on an expression of sorrow. “I’m sorry…”

“You…you couldn’t have known.” He tried to smile as he looked up. “We best get ready for breakfast…”

His expression relaxing, Eric shook his head. “No need. Um…Bombur? The big guy…” Fili nodded, letting the man know he got the name right. “He brought up half the kitchen for us.”

Fili looked to where Eric was pointing, finding a table laden with platters of pancakes, waffles, and toast with jars of jams, and bowls of scrambled eggs, fruit and oatmeal. Jugs of milk, orange juice and grape juice accompanied the food. Plates and cups were set to the side.

“How…? Mahal, I must have been sleeping like the dead to miss this….”

Eric nodded. “You were completely passed out. I was worried but Bombur seemed quite pleased and suggested I let you sleep.”

Fili snorted. “Yeah…I guess I do have a reputation for being a light sleeper.”

He stood, walking over to the table. The last time he had slept like that was when he and Kili had curled up on a dusty bed the night before the battle that took their lives. As if he needed any more proof that Eric was Kili…

“Do you always get to eat like this?” Eric was piling up his plate with some of everything.

“At least twice a day. Sometimes, if Bombur has a rough day, we end up with whatever is left in the fridge. Which, thinking about it, isn’t that much different.” He chuckled, noticing that some of the fruit was being shoved into Eric’s hoodie.

“Do you have school today?”

Fili nodded. “Two long classes and a lab. But Dwalin said he would make sure you kept out of trouble.”

Eric laughed. “He doesn’t have to worry too much. I have practice later today and then I’ll just come back here. Maybe I’ll stop for some coffee. That mocha Dori made was really good.”

“That shop is near the campus- I might be able to join you. Just text me when you’ll be there.”

“Alright! That sounds great!”

***  
When Fili came into the cafe, he was greeted by a very worried looking Dori. The barista hurried over to Fili and pulled him to the side. He spoke in a hush whisper.

“Eric stumbled in here earlier complaining of a headache. I gave him some water and a couple of Tylenol and had him sit in a shaded corner. It’s been almost 45 minutes and he’s still in pain. I was getting ready to take him to a doctor, but he said you were coming.”

Fili paled as Dori spoke. “I’ll talk to him. If he doesn’t want to go to a hospital, maybe I can convince him to see Oin…”

“I’m sure he’ll listen to you. He’s always listen to you when no other could get through to him.”

The blond remembered the time the older man spoke of. Kili had been so young when was caught in a storm. Days later, he was bed ridden with a terrible fever, one some feared he would never recover from. Neither Thorin, nor their mother could get Kili to take the medicine that would break the fever. Only his brother’s softly spoken words made it passed the fever induced delirium. That had been the moment Fili knew they were each other’s Ones, even if they both had been too young to understand what that truly meant.

He patted Dori on the shoulder and headed to find the corner where Eric sat. The biker had his head on the table, his face buried in folded arms. His ever present duffel bag lay at his feet. Fili remembered Eric mentioning that it was a habit he picked up being bounced from foster home to foster home. Though he never mentioned it, the blond guessed that the secreted fruit was also a habit picked up from that same experience.

“Hey, Eric?” he called out softly, as he gently touched the young man’s shoulder

Moaning softly, Eric slowly sat back. “Fili? I’m sorry…I don’t feel all that great.”

“I know, Dori told me.” 

”Please don’t make me go to a hospital…”

Fili sighed. Well, there went that plan. “Alright. I’ll take you back home but you have to promise to let Oin take a look at you, okay? He a doctor, but he’s also family.”

Eric nodded once, wincing. Fili inwardly smiled, happy he had won that round. “How did you get here?”

“Dwalin…He dropped me off at a store near here…Wanted to get you a present…” He picked up a small bag and handed it to Fili.

“I’ll open it when we get you home, okay? I have my car parked out front. Think you can make it?” He scooped up the duffel bag, slinging it over a shoulder. “I have your bag…”

Eric stood but it was obvious that he wasn’t going to remain that way for very long. Fili laid one of the biker’s arms across his shoulder, letting Eric lean against him. Slowly, they made their way to the doors, which Dori held open for them. Fili gave him a nod of thanks and helped Eric to his little green Jeep. After he made sure his passenger was buckled in, the blond got into the driver’s seat and made his way home as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was through the huge double door entrance to his home, Fili felt the weight that was Eric lightened. Glancing over, he saw Bilbo, who looked worriedly at the biker. Eric was pale and sweating, his breath coming in short gasps. His eyes were tightly shut.

“Thorin went to get Oin. He said to meet him in Ki-Eric’s room.” 

Fili nodded and head up the stairs. The going was slow as he and Bilbo ended up carrying Eric to his room. Just as they got him on the bed, Thorin entered with Oin. The doctor rushed over to the bed, opening his ever present bag. He pulled out a stethoscope and started to remove Eric’s hoodie.

“N..no…” the biker moaned out, weakly struggling. “Please…no…”

Fili stepped in between Eric and Oin. “It’s okay…it’s just me and Oin. You remember Oin, right?”

The struggling stopped as brown eyes opened. “Brother?”

“K…Kili?”

“Fili! Make it stop! Make the hurting go away!” The young man started to squirm again, his eyes closing in pain.

The blond was almost too shocked to react. It took a not so subtle nudge for Oin to move him to action. He took the other’s hands and spoke softly.

“Kili…just try to relax… I need to get your shirt off so Oin can help you…”

The squirming ceased as Kili tried to relax. “I’m sorry brother… I…I think those human kids in the market might have…hit a little harder… this time…”

Fili managed to hide his anger and horror by slipping the sweatshirt over his brother’s head. Kili had never mention being picked on back in Middle Earth. He glanced at his uncle, not surprised by the dark expression on Thorin’s face. Gently he laid Kili back as Oin moved to exam the young man.

“Leave us. I’ll come when I have something to say,” the medic demanded as he started to listen to heart and lungs.

Bilbo was the one who ended up pulling Thorin and Fili from the room. “Come, let Oin do his job and we’ll wait with the others. Even Dori left work early.”

Thorin nodded even though he heaved a sigh. Fili, however, stopped as soon as the door closed. He slid down next to it and would not move.

“That is my brother and my One in there. I will be the first to see him.”

Bilbo gently smiled as he knelt in front of the blond. “Of course he is, Fili. If you need anything, just call. We’ll just be downstairs.

It was half an hour before Oin stepped out of the bed room. Fili was on his feet in an instant but the doctor held up his hand to stop the questions.

“He’s asleep now. In a couple of hours I’ll give him some proper medicine.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

Oin sighed. “Fili… he slipped back to being Eric and was able to talk to me. Apparently, he gets these migraines rather often, more so since his coma. I fear they may be a symptom of something worse but I can’t tell without an MRI or CAT scan.”

“Can’t you do that?”

The older man shook his head. “He’s a minor. I can’t without guardian permission.”

Fili blinked. “I thought he was 18…isn’t that how he competes?”

“Thranduil isn’t the only corrupt one around here. Eric’s manager, who also has guardianship, fudged the date of his birthday- he’s only 17.”

Fili muttered, “Five years younger…again.”

Oin chuckled. “Yep. But let him sleep for now. “We’ll go have some dinner and you can take a plate up to him later with his meds.”

Fili walked with Oin. “Is there anything I can do to help him?”

“Only if you can convince his manager to have him stop racing.”

“Yeah, I don’t think even Mahal could do that,” Fili huffed. “The guy is a complete ass. He makes Eric sleep in the same trailer as his bike.”

The doctor scowled. “That’s not healthy…Especially with Eric’s condition.”

They started down the stairs where they were met by Thorin. After a quick conversation about Eric, Thorin turned to his nephew.

“I know we saw Kili for a moment, but would you be alright if he was always Eric?”

Fili didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”

Thorin smiled. “Good. I already have Balin looking into me adopting him, as his manager never actually officially done so. I also have Nori looking into this ‘Ben Stuprator’. I just have a feeling he might be someone else we know.”

Pale eyes widened in fear. “You don’t think he’s Smaug, do you?”

“If Thranduil has come back, it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibilities.”

Fili chewed on a thumbnail. “Wonderful.”

***  
Movement in his arms caused Fili to wake up. Looking down, he found familiar brown eyes fluttering open. He gently hugged the other.

“Hey, sleepyhead. “

“Hmmm…Fili? What happened?”

The blond brushed back some of the long dark hair to kiss the still slightly warm forehead. “You apparently had one of your migraine attacks. That might have been something to warn me about…”

Eric chuckled as he tried to sit up. “Sorry. They don’t usually happen when I’m relaxed…”

“Have you ever gotten them checked out?” Fili propped up some pillows and helped the biker to sit up. 

“No…not really. Ben says they’re stress related and that’s what Dr. Anguis thought too.”

Fili got up and grabbed a bottle of water and some pills. “Here, Oin said these should help you and will get you more… if you promise not to tell your manager.”

Eric snorted. “No worries. I hardly see the man.” He took the pills and drained half the bottle of water. “Did you open your gift?”

“Huh?” Fili blinked, confused for a moment before he remembered the bag Eric had been so insistent on. “Oh! No, I haven’t. I was a bit more concerned about you.”

“Awesome! Then I can see you open it!”

Shaking his head, Fili found the small bag sitting on Eric’s duffel. He returned to the bed and sat down with it. Eric snuggled closer.

“I think you’re even more excited about this than I am,” Fili teased.

Blushing, Eric ducked his head a little. “You’re the first person I ever bought a gift for…”

Fili wasn’t sure if his heart could take more of his brother’s confessions. “Really?”

“I’m not going get anything for Mr. I-Have-Such-A-Huge-Bank-Account-I-Don’t-Need-Anything-From-Anybody Stuprator. And I never really had a relationship that lasted longer than one date so, yes- really.”

Chuckling, Fili opened the bag and pulled out a plastic box. Inside was a small toy replica of Eric’s dirt bike. It even had his picture on the cardboard backing.

“I’ll have you know, I had to sign like 10 of those so I could buy one for you!” Eric smile turned shy. “Do you like it? I thought it might be a good reminder of how we met.”

“It’s perfect! I love it!” He turned to kiss Eric’s cheek, but at the same time, Eric turned his head to say something. Lips met surprised lips, yet neither pulled away. At least not immediately. 

When they did part, both were blushing but it was Eric that broke the silence. “That was …weird…”

“Sorry- it was an accident…”

Eric shook his head. “No, not that…I mean that but…” He lowered his eyes. “I mean, that felt really familiar. And good…”

His heart leaping into his throat, Fili nodded. “Yeah…it did.”

Eric chewed his lips for a moment before asking, “Can I have another?”

Reaching out to cup the biker’s cheek, Fili brought their lips back together, the little toy bike forgotten between them.

***  
“Thorin is looking into officially adopting you.”

Eric nearly spit out his mocha. “What?!”

A few people in the café looked up but quickly went back to their drinks and conversations when Fili shot them a glare.

“We want you to be part of our family…” He set down his espresso. “I thought that would make you happy.”

“I am…it’s just kinda surprised.”

“Well, Thorin likes you and Bilbo adores you so…” Fili shrugged. “Then you could quit racing.”

“But… I like racing. It’s the only thing I’m good at…”

Fili set down his double espresso. “I doubt that. Besides- it’s too dangerous for you to be riding.”

Eric scowled. “Says who? I have my paperwork that says I’m cleared to keep racing.”

“Signed by a doctor that would sell his son for a dollar!”

“And how would you know?”

“Kili, would you just listen to me?!”

A flash of pain crossed Eric’s face. “That’s the second time you’ve called me that. I’m not your brother! I never will be! If that’s the reason why you want your uncle to adopt me, then no way! I’d just be trading one controlling factor for another! “

Fili could only watch in horror as Eric stood and stormed out of the café.

***  
“Fili?”

The blond looked up from the book he was supposed to be reading for class the next day. He had read the same page three times and still didn’t know what it said. The worry in his uncle’s eyes told him that Thorin had noticed.

The older man picked up the toy Eric had given Fili, still in its packaging. “I see we should have been looking in toy stores instead of record offices.”

Fili almost smiled. “Yeah….guess so.”

“It’s not your fault. Eric’s had a rough life. It’s hard for someone like that to trust.”

“Probably would have helped if I didn’t keep calling him ‘Kili’.”

“Maybe, but I think all of us have nearly called him that. And you were always closer to your brother than even Dis was.” Thorin sat down on the bed. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t give up hope.”

“But he doesn’t want to see me again. He even blocked my number on his phone.”

“He’s upset. And so are you. Just give it some time. At least we know who he is…”

Fili slumped, letting his chin rest on folded arms. “Aye, I guess so. It’s just…”

“We were so close?” Thorin sighed. “I know. Bilbo is making pots of tea he’s so upset. Most of the company is trying to drink it but in truth, he really doesn’t know when to stop.”

“Was that a hint?” Fili asked with a soft chuckle.

“It wasn’t intended as such but it might help calm the Halfling.”

His nephew snorted. “He’s almost as tall as you Uncle. I don’t think you can keep calling him that.”

“He is my Halfling and I will call him what I wish to.” His expression softened. “Just… do not tell him I call him that.”

At that, Fili actually laughed. “Fine. Come on…let’s go get some of that tea. I hope he made some white Jasmine…”

Thorin stood with his nephew and walked with him down the stairs and to the kitchen where the rest of the company sat around the island, drinking mugs of tea. Bilbo, wearing some atrocious floral print apron that clashed horribly with his gorgeous features, grinned widely at the pair.

“Ah, there are my handsome men!” He shoved a cup of white Jasmine into Fili’s hands while Thorin received a mug of peppermint.

“Oy! What does that make us?” Bofur protested.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly. “Half-wits.”

***  
Fili sat down on the bench, Dwalin on one side, Thorin and Bilbo on the other. This was the last time they would be able to see Kili –Eric- as the race circuit continued to another town. As it was, this was more of an exhibition than an actual race so Fili tried to relax.

“He’ll be fine laddie. He’s got good bike sense!”

Fili looked at his bare scalped friend. “I hope so…”

“Oh I know so! He talked clean o’er my head when it came ta tha inner workin’s o’ bikes.” Dwalin huffed. “Though he should know tha differences ‘tween a dirt bike an’ a dirty bike…”

Shaking his head, Fili had to smile. He had heard about the argument from Eric, who had gone straight to Fili afterwards. Like with Dori, it had only taken a few soothing words to calm his reincarnated brother. It had taken much more to calm Dwalin, who finally promised to stay away from Eric’s bike.

The show started with some of the bikers competing to clear a vault and land without crashing. Even Bilbo was impressed by the skill displayed. Next came the stunt riding, which was the first event Eric would be in. 

Fili felt his heart lurch at the sight of his little brother and lover. The grace Eric had as he moved, mounting his bike, was the same grace Kili had sitting astride his pony. The skill with which he executed his moves was the same skill he once wielded his sword. He could not help the swell of pride in his heart as he watched Eric completely outclass the other bikers. The smile on his lips was genuine. 

Then time seemed to slow down. Eric flew off a ramp to perform a flip on his bike, but there was something wrong from the time the front tire left the ramp. The biker struggled with the dirt bike, realizing too late that the ground was a lot closer than it should have been. Cold fear tore through the four reincarnated beings as man and machine fell to the soft earth. The motorcycle landed on top of the human with enough force to crack the teal helmet.

Time snapped back as Fili screamed Eric’s name, getting ready to climb over the barrier only to have Thorin and Dwalin hold him back while Bilbo looked on in horror. He continued to struggle, needing to be by his love’s side until the medics blocked the still form from his sight. Then it was as if his stings had been cut and he fell to his knees in a boneless heap. 

Thorin gathered his nephew to his chest and together they wept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own the Hobbit  
> Warnings: There is (badly) written sex in this chapter  
> Mindless Babble: Finally the end. Thank you to all those who left comments, gave me Kudos or even just stuck with me this long!

Fili tried to ignore the sound of the respirator forcing air into Eric’s lungs, the slow beep of the heart monitor, the soft murmur of voices in the hall. He tried to forget that Eric lay next to him, his head shaved and wrapped in clean white bandages. And he desperately tried to not think the words so many doctors had been murmuring around Eric: brain dead.

Instead, he tried to concentrate on the words printed on the page with the brightly colored flying unicorn and the drab little mouse. He softly read them to the still body next to him, hoping the words still reached him. This book was a proof of one Ori had written but hadn’t published yet.

The dedication read, “For Eric- The truest Twig.”

Fili had read this book and the many others Eric had left at the house when returned to living with his bike. He had brought them to the exhibition, hoping to at least return them before the biker left. Now, the books were piled on the small nightstand by the bed, guarded by the toys Bifur had made. Bofur had made plush versions of the two characters, intending to give them to Ori for his birthday, but both former dwarves had decided they were better suited tucked in with Eric.

“‘And with a strong downward beat of his wings, Enri pushed away from the evil wizard. Twig held onto the soft mane and let out a squeak of joy for they had saved all of his new friends. Enri flew to join the dozens of other winged unicorns and led them back to their safe valley where they lived happily ever after.’”

Fili closed the book and set it on the small table that reached over the bed. He snuggled down next to his reincarnated brother, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Closing his eyes, the young man remembered the few times they had together this past week, trying desperately to not give into his despair.

“Thorin…he sighed the papers today. You’re officially my brother now.” The lump in his throat grew too big to continue speaking. He so wanted to tell Eric about how Balin and Ori had discovered that Ben Stuprator was actually Azog and Dr. Anguis was Smaug. It had been painfully obvious when Ori had translated their names from Latin to “Defiler” and “Dragon”. 

After that, Thorin used his team of lawyers to sue for custody of Eric. Azog had immediately settled out of court signing the paperwork need with a sneer. It was apparent he thought he had won by destroying Kili and giving the former dwarf lord a dead child. Dwalin had offered to send a Reaper crew after the pair of them. Thorin had declined the offer, saying it should be Fili’s call instead.

But Fili didn’t care. He had once again lost his beloved brother- a brother who never even knew who he really was and what he meant to Fili. It hurt almost as bad as when Kili had died in his arms back in Middle Earth.

Just as it happened then, Fili knew he would not last long after his brother’s soul fled his body. 

He looked up as Thorin came in. “Visiting hours are over, Fili. We can come back tomorrow…”

The blond nodded and kissed his brother’s forehead once more. “Sleep well, Eric. Love you.”

He slipped from the bed and followed his uncle out, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Thorin wrapped a comforting arm around him as they walked from the hospital to Thorin’s Dodge Ram. This was a recent purchase, as his Uncle had planned on taking his sons out camping and other activities. Fili almost cried at the thought that those dreams were all but shattered.

They arrived at the mansion after a trip of complete silence. Fili was too lost in his own grief and Thorin knew his words would only fall on deaf ears. He parked his truck and walked with his nephew into the house.

Even Fili noticed the charged atmosphere. Bifur greeted them in the foyer and gestured for them to follow. He took them to the living room where the rest of the family gathered around the pair of young strangers. Both the man and woman stood in greeting, both dressed very professionally. Balin made the introduction.

"Thorin, Fili, meet Dr. Stormcrow and Nurse Ellessar. They just arrive from London.”

“Ah, Master Durinson and the young master. A pleasure to finally meet you!” The man had short, pale blond hair and was ridiculously tall. Even Dwalin had to look up to him.

The woman was smaller and wore her long, dark hair in a high ponytail. When she smiled, the tension in the room dropped. “Thank you for welcoming us into your home.”

Thorin blinked. “I’m sorry- do we know each other?”

Dr. Stormcrow grinned. “Well, you may not know me, but you know my name. I’m-“

“Gandalf!” Bilbo sprang to his feet to hug the man he finally recognized, who laughed heartily and returned the hug. 

Thorin was already moving to remove his hobbit from the man when his brain caught up to him. “Gandalf?!”

Fili looked at the man trying to connect the young man in front of him and the aged wizard he knew. “But… shouldn’t you be grey?”

The woman laughed. “Much changed after you died, Master Dwarf. Gandalf replaced Saruman as the White Wizard.”

Fili looked at her. “Do we know you too?”

She shook her head. “Not me, but you know my father. And I think there is at least one of you who knows my husband.”

Gloin’s eyes widened. “Why, yer Arwen! Daughter of Elrond an’ married ta Aragorn, King of Gondor!”

Arwen smiled and even let a soft peal of laughter escape her lips. “He is not a king anymore, but he is CEO of Numenor Tech.”

This time, it was Nori’s eyes that widened. “Numenor Tech?! They developed some of the greatest anti-theft devices in the world.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you, oh brother of mine,” Dori sniffed.

Thorin stopped them before another sibling spat could break out. “While I am thrilled that you are here, why show up now?”

“Well, I would have been here sooner but there was apparently a problem with my passport. Dratted things. We were certainly better off without them in Middle Earth!”

Arwen shook her head, slightly amused. “We came to help you with your problem. One of you is still missing?”

Thorin wrapped his arm around his nephew, as Fili tried to repress a cry of despair. “We found him but due to injuries and vindictive enemies, he failed to reawaken. He… he lies in a coma now, one doctors fear he will not awaken from.”

Gandalf smiled. “Then it is even better that we come to you now in this hour of darkness.”

“You are still as bad as Aragorn says you are with all your riddles!” The former elf maiden turned to Thorin. “While we both were born into mortal bodies, we still have some of our old power. And Gandalf is actually a neurosurgeon. We should be able to help him.”

Fili blinked, his eyes filled with hope that had been denied to him. “You can help Kili?”

The now young wizard stepped forward to clasp his hands on the youth’s shoulders. “We will save your brother. That I can promise.”

***  
The next day, Gandalf and Arwen went with Thorin and Fili to the hospital. The specialist that had Eric in his care easily approved the visit but pulled the pair of former dwarves to the side.

“Look, I know Dr. Stormcrow is amazing, especially since he’s done so much and he’s only 35, but I don’t want you thinking he can make miracles happen. Eric is, for the most part, brain dead.”

Fili gritted his teeth as his uncle gently squeezed his shoulder. “We understand. However, we will take what we can get.”

The doctor shrugged and stepped back. “Alright. I just wanted to warn you-“

“Ah-Thorin, Fili. Young Master Duval is awake and asking for you.”

Thorin wished he had a camera to capture the older doctor’s expression of disbelief.

***  
Fili quietly walked in, seeing Arwen gently helping Eric to sit up. He smiled seeing his brother awake, even with that scowl on his face. Then Eric caught sight of the blond.

“Fili! They shaved my head!”

“And yet, you are still the most handsome man I ever saw.”

Arwen canted her head. “That is a most impressive complement, considering he lives with a model.”

Eric moaned. “Don’t remind me…”

Fili chuckled as he sat down on the other side of the bed from Arwen. He looked up at her with a soft smile. “You should ask Bilbo. He has the picture proofs.”

Eric sulked. “Remind me to sneak into his room someday and burn them.”

“But to do that, you would have to come live with us.”

“I know.” The biker looked at Fili. “I…I saw you in the stands. I was going to ride over to you afterwards and…and ask if you’d take me back…”

“And I would have said yes…” Fili smiled as his brother suddenly hugged him.

Arwen smiled at the pair before leaving. Eric finally let go long enough for Fili to join him on the bed. Then he snuggled the older man.

“I had a dream…you said we were really brothers…”

“We are. Thorin adopted you. He finished the paperwork yesterday.”

“So I don’t have to go back?”

“Nope.” He beamed and kissed Eric on the forehead. “Though I thought about what you said about racing. Dwalin got your bike. It’s in the garage so if you want to keep going, Thorin said he would sponsor you. But you would have to completely recover. And be cleared by a real doctor.”

Eric sighed shaking his head. “No...I'm done racing. Maybe I can convert it to be street legal and just use it for running around.”

“You know, I have a perfectly working Jeep…”

Dark eyes looked up at him. “Do you really want to run you little brother all over the place?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Blue eyes met brown. “Now that I have a brother to run around with.”

Eric smiled but chewed his lip. “So…this won’t be weird for you? I mean kissing your brother and stuff?”

“I’m rather looking forward to that ‘and stuff’ part.”

Eric chuckled and hugged Fili closer, letting his eyes droop. “Thank you…”

“Always, little brother…”

***  
Dori had out done himself with Eric’s room. As it was next door to Fili’s, the older man had bullied Bofur and Dwalin into making a doorway to connect the two rooms. Then he had gone shopping for furniture. The young biker now had a spacious four poster bed complete with canopy and drapes. It sat between the two tall windows that overlooked the landscaped backyard with small nightstands under each of the windows. There was a desk pushed against the wall opposite Fili’s room that held a laptop hooked up to a pair of speakers. Next to the desk was the door that led to the huge walk-in closet which Eric was sure he would never be able to fill. An elaborate entertainment system had been hooked up by Balin and contained a large flat screen TV, several gaming systems and a very expensive stereo system. The wall that connected the brother’s room had empty bookcases for whatever Eric chose to do with them.

“Wow.”

Fili chuckled as he set Eric’s duffel down. “Much better than a trailer, right?’

“Much.” Eric walked slowly around the room, trying to take it all in.

“Um…I have some music and games you can borrow until you’re well enough to hit the mall with me.”

Eric turned to look at his new brother. “Um…I don’t really have that much money…”

Part of the settlement was that all of Eric’s prize money went to the team. Dwalin and Gloin made sure that not everything was taken from him. There was a room downstairs that Eric had yet to see. But that would come later, after the biker was feeling better.

“Yeah, you do.” Fili grinned and stepped over to his brother. “You are part of this family. Means you have money. Balin has your credit card waiting for you when you get the chance to go visit him.”

“But-“

Fili put his finger to the slightly chapped lips. “If you feel that you have to earn it, there are several job options for you to choose from, okay?”

Blue eyes widened as those chapped lips wrapped around his finger, giving it a light suck. His mind blanked and he was sure there wasn’t another time he had been turned on so quickly. He tried to step back.

“Erik…you just got home from the hospital…where four days ago, you were in a coma…”

The other man grinned as he slowly pulled off. “Did I tell you I dreamed those four days?”

Fili swallowed hard. “Wha…what did you dream about?”

Eric strode closer to the blond causing him to step backwards heading towards the bed. “I dreamed of you. But it wasn’t you. You were smaller, bulkier and had long hair…with braids. And a mustache with beads in it.”

Eyes widening with surprise, Fili could only gape. “What else do you…did you dream about?”

Eric continued to stalk his prey as Fili fell onto the bed. The biker climbed over him, tilting his head. Slowly he dipped his head, gently kissing the other.

“We did this. A lot.”

Fili smiled up at him. “I think I like your dreams.”

“I think I like reality better…” 

He leaned down for another kiss. This time, he let his tongue silently ask for permission, gently caressing Fili’s lips which parted with a soft moan. Fingers brushed over bare scalp, avoiding the gauze bandage as the kiss was deepened, tongues exploring and playing. Finally, Fili broke the kiss with a soft gasp.

“Did you dream of this?”

Eric grinned. “More than a few times actually.”

Fili suddenly rolled so he was on top of Eric. He dipped his head to kiss the other’s brow. “And this?”

A troubled look came over the bikers face as his hands tightened on muscular arm that felt hauntingly familiar. “Once…I think…You were holding me…and crying… and all I wanted to do was kiss away those tears…”

Fili dipped his head to let his lips caress Eric’s. “There are no tears now, but you need rest…”

Eric huffed but let go of his brother. “Fine…”

“Come on; let’s get you ready for bed.” He slid off the bed. “Maybe we can continue tomorrow…”

Sighing, the younger stripped down to his boxers before slipping between the sheets. He let out a soft yelp of surprise which had Fili dropping the jeans he was folding and hastily making his way back over to the bed.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Eric blinked, staring at the teal blue sheets. “They’re…soft…”

Fili outright laughed. “They’re silk! Of course they’re soft!”

Deep brown eyes watched the shimmer as Eric ran his hand over the fitted sheet. “I’ve never had anything like these. Most I had, was some sort of cheap cotton blend.”

“Dori apparently thought you deserved better.” Fili snorted as he ran his own hand over the soft material. “All I have are Egyptian cotton, which isn’t bad…”

Eric took Fili’s hand. “Share them with me? I’m a little afraid that I’ll slip out of bed.”

“It’s a king sized bed- I think you’ll have to try real hard to fall out of it.”

“Please?”

Damnit! Eric still had the Kili Puppy Eyes and knew how to use them. Fili sighed. “Alright. Let me go get ready for bed and I’ll be right back.”

The grin on his little brother’s face could have lit up the darkest corner of Erebor.

***  
As Fili stripped out of his clothes he thought about the dreams Eric spoke of. He knew they weren’t dreams. They were Kili’s memories- memories of a time when they were happy and together. And a memory of when Kili died in his arms.

He shook his head, slipping on the well-worn sleep pants and padded barefoot to the bathroom. He did his nightly routine and was just brushing his teeth when Balin entered. The older man smiled as he picked up his own toothbrush.

“How is the lad settling in?”

Fili rinsed his mouth before answering. “He’s doing well. The silk sheets scared him…”

Balin chuckled around the brush in his mouth, shaking his head. His meaning was clear: This Kili, Eric, was in for a world of new surprises, even if he didn’t remember. 

“He dreamed of Erebor and some of the times we were together.” Fili paused. “He dreamed of his death but didn’t understand what it was. He only remember being sad because I was crying.”

Balin finished rinsing out his mouth from the toothpaste before he responded to the patiently waiting Fili. “Before I remembered, I had dreams as well. So did my brother, though we both woke at ‘bout the same time an’ were livin’ tagether as flat mates. The first thing we did was head-butt each other.” He smiled at the memory.

“Now, I’m not sayin’ fer ya ta give up hope, nor am I sayin’ ya should keep hope. But, Fili, he wasn’t supposed ta wake up at all. I believe that Gandalf and that she-elf gave him back more than jus’ Eric’s life.”

Fili looked down at his hands as he leaned against the wall. “I really want to believe that too. There are times when he does something and…” He closed his eyes. “He used Kili’s tactics on me to get me to sleep with him tonight. Not like that! Just sleep!”

A deep rumble emerged from the older man. He wasn’t much older than Thorin but his eyes still held the wisdom of the old dwarf. And, perhaps a bit of mirth as well. 

“Just take care o’ him as ya would Kili. Yer now brothers again.”

Fili smiled and finally looked up. “I know. And I know it was thanks to you that I can call him brother. I never thanked you for that.”

Balin waved him off. “It was my pleasure. Now ya should be headin’ back ‘for Eric tries ta look fer ya an’ we lose him!”

Fili laughed, nodding. He hugged the man tightly before returning to Eric’s bedroom. His brother was sitting up in bed, leaning against the mountain of pillows, reading one of Ori’s books. He noticed that it was actually the first one, the one he always carried in his duffel.

“You know, there is his new one in your bag of books,” he said as he climbed in next to Eric.

“I know, but…that one scares me…”

A blond eyebrow arched. “Scares you? The man who goes flying off ramps with a machine that weighs ten times as much as he does is afraid of a book?”

Eric blushed. “It’s not so much the book as it’s the…the dragon…”

“The dragon…” Fili smiled and leaned over to give Eric a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Okay, I understand now. Dragons scare me too. They just make Thorin mad though, so you may not want to bring it up around him.”

“Right- no dragon-talk around…Uncle Thorin.” There was a happy little smile on his lips as he snuggled down next to his new brother.

“Good night, Little Brother…” Fili’s lips brushed the start of peach fuzz on top of Eric’s head as he took the book and set it on the nightstand.

“G’night, Big Brother…” 

Eric slipped into the world of his dreams as a single tear traced a path down Fili’s cheek.

***  
Dreams of Erebor, of what could have been, plagued Fili that night, evolving into dreams of Kili. Though they had only one night in the home of their ancestors, the pair had made the most of it. Fleeing after their uncle banished Bilbo, they found a room tucked in a still dark corner. That night had been spent making sure they caressed and kissed as much of each other as they could.

Fili awake with a moan, fragments of dream memories still clinging to his conscious mind. It was in this state, he found himself rolling his hips into the hand on his cock. Moaning again, he slowly opened his eyes.

“You make the best sounds…”

Blue eyes widened as he came into full consciousness. There was an arm casually resting over his hips, a hand down his sleep pants, casually stroking his tumescent flesh. He could feel a bulge pressing against his still covered ass and he inhaled deeply, holding it for a moment before releasing it.

“Eric…”

The hand started to pull away. “I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have-”

Fili stopped him, returning the hand. “Please… Don’t stop…”

Eric smiled as he continued his previous ministrations. He nuzzled the back of Fili’s neck as he placed gentle kisses to the flushed skin. He pressed his hips against the solid muscle of the other’s rump, trying to get some relief for his own hardening flesh.

Finally, Eric couldn’t take it anymore and sat up, pushing the sheets and comforter down. The next thing to be pushed down was the blonde’s sleepwear. Eric’s face lit up as the hard flesh of Fili’s cock was freed.

Fili watched as the other took his prick into his mouth and had to push down a surge of jealously. He wasn’t the first Eric had done this with. Eric’s talented mouth nearly caused him to come after only a few seconds. His back arched in pleasure as his hands fisted the soft silk under him. Eric grinned as he stopped Fili’s orgasm.

“No, not yet. I want you inside me when you come.”

Fili laid there panting. “Check…your nightstand…”

Eric tilted his head but did as he was told. His eyes gleamed as he pulled out a tube of KY jelly. He smirked as he returned to the bed, straddling Fili.

“I’m not sure what to think about that….”

“Dori knows that I love you…so it’s not that big of a jump.” Fili sat up and caught Eric’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together for a very passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, his cheeks were a bit pink. “And…I might have suggested it…”

Eric laughed and threw his arms around the blushing man. “Man, I missed you those few days before the accident.”

Fili swallowed harshly, knowing he had missed his brother for so much longer. “I …I missed you too…”

He yelped at the sharp bite to the crook of his neck. He turned his glare on Eric who just grinned at him, like he had not a care in the world. Before he could say anything, chapped lips pressed against his and his breath was stolen from him.

He moaned into the kiss as his hands wandered across Eric’s scarred back remembering the way Dwalin had spoken of them as badges of honor for bikers. The hands dipped lower, sliding under the waistband of Eric’s boxers and cupping the firm globes of flesh. Gently squeezing earned him a moan of pleasure.

He broke the kiss only long enough to move so he was kneeling in front of Eric and stripped him of his boxers. He grinned. His brother was still as beautiful as the night they had made love before the great battle. He pulled Eric to him to kiss him again.

This time, a hand strayed to the bed and found the lube. Without looking he opened it and coated two of his fingers. He slid them between the solid cheeks and pressed against the tight ring of muscle, earning him another moan of ecstasy. This time it was Eric who broke the kiss, letting his head falling back and exposing his throat, which Fili immediately attacked with kisses and light nips.

He felt Eric’s body tense as he slipped a single finger inside. “Relax, Love. I won’t hurt you- I promise.”

“I know you won’t…”

Fili’s smile turned to a scowl as he added a second finger and felt the scarring. It took all that he was not to fly into a blind rage over the fact that someone had not been so gentle with his brother. Instead, he hugged Eric tighter as he added a third finger.

By this time, Eric was pushing back onto the fingers and moaning wantonly. His blunted nails were raising welts across Fili’s back as his teeth left marks on his neck. His breath was coming in rapid gasps.

“Please…Fili…need you…”

Biting his lip, the blond withdrew his fingers and loosened his hold on the trembling body in his arms. He gently pushed Eric to lay his back against the pile of pillows. He reached for the lube and quickly coated his cock before nestling between Eric’s legs.

“You sure you want this?”

Eric nodded. “Yes…more than anything. This feels right… not like-”

Not wanting to hear the end of that sentence, Fili dipped his head to kiss Eric into silence. He swallowed the moan of pleasure as he positioned himself at the loosened entrance and slowly started to push in.

Oh, it was so much better than the memories! He broke the kiss with a gasp as the warm tightness closed around his hard flesh. It took an incredible amount of willpower to keep from just thrusting into the other’s welcoming body.

“Mahal…You’re so tight….”

Eric’s eyes fluttered opened at the name of the deity, as if he recognized it but bit back a moan as Fili slid deeper. “N…No….you’re just big…”

Fili snorted softly. “First time I’ve…ever been accused…of that…”

He paused when he was fully sheathed inside Eric. He couldn’t get over how good it actually felt, like a missing part of him being made whole. No…not quite whole, but less empty.

Eric lifted his hips with a soft growl. “Move…”

Chuckling, Fili started to slowly thrust. He opened his eyes to watch Eric, delighting in the brunet’s expression of sheer bliss. His brother’s hands tightened around the silk sheet under him as he started to move faster. The sounds Eric made caused Fili’s heart beat faster. 

He may not be Kili, but he loved this man all the same.

He changed the angle of his thrust so that he was hitting the spot that made his lover howl with pleasure. He became so lost in his desire to see Eric come, it was almost a shock when he did. First he felt the hot liquid splash across his stomach and chest. Then came the tightening around his cock. Almost an instant later, the scream of pure, unadulterated ecstasy filled the room. Just a few seconds later, Fili joined with a howl of his own.

He dropped to his lover’s side panting. It was a few minutes before they could move but when he did, dark eyes stared into pale blue. 

“My âzyungâl…”

Fili’s eyes widened. “K…Kili?”

The other’s lips turned up in a mischievous smile. “Nadad…”

Hardly daring to breath, Fili reached out to brush back a lock of dark hair. “But…how… how is this possible?”

“I don’t know…but it was like, when I came, everything just snapped into place. I remembered everything! Our last night together before the battle, the night before we met Bilbo…oh Mahal…that photo shoot…”

Kili buried his face in his brother’s chest, his face nearly purple with embarrassment. Fili chuckled as he stroked the dark hair of his brother. As he kissed the top of Kili’s head, he realized that he too felt whole now, like the puzzle pieces finally fit together.

“It’s alright Kili. We’ll have to have a long talk with everyone, but that can wait until later. Right now, I just want to hold my sannadadith.”

There was a soft chuckle as Kili snuggled closer to Fili. The blond managed to snag the silk sheet to cover them both. Then he tucked his brother’s head under his chin just as he had done when they were dwarves and together, they drifted off to sleep where dreams were now reality.

Khuzdul:

âzyungâl – lover

nadad – brother

sannadadith – perfect younger brother


End file.
